


I Don’t Need Love (Yet I Just Simply Love You)

by hexagonalkun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depressed Tony Stark, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexagonalkun/pseuds/hexagonalkun
Summary: Tony doesn't need love anymore(though he actually does), and Peter is simply in love with Tony.





	I Don’t Need Love (Yet I Just Simply Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Please aware that you will see a very pessimistic Tony who is kind of broken after the civil war.  
> Special thanks to JC and Sora for the ideas and parts of the text.
> 
> **No beta and English isn’t my first language, so please excuse any mistakes.  
> (especially on grammar and word choice;_;)  
> Please feel free to correct my errors:D

    They finally hook up just like how Tony Expected. Peter cuddle him, smooching him as if he is some kind of precious fragile. As for Tony, Tony just need some warmth from others.

    There was a time when Tony felt anxious about it, but he no longer cared about this anymore. There is no different between Peter and the others, the love is mere an act on impulse. Eventually they will walk away without looking back, abandon Tony, or even betray him. Tony told himself it’s not a big deal, it’s not the first time anyway. Seeing the arc reactor being ripped off from his chest, seeing the arc reactor being smashed……nowadays he at most complain about the too conspicuous weakness he built that everyone wants to mess with.

The anxious Tony felt once driven him to get others attention, though he know deep down in his heart that no one would ever love him.

Howard broke his works and yelled “You are a bad child nobody love!” in his childhood, drunk, obviously.

“I am not!” Tony told himself.

“Someone **_loves_** me!” His heart is bleeding, having a metal shell doesn’t mean the person inside won’t get hurt, it doesn’t mean he can’t feel the pain.

“Someone see me as their family!” He cried out, and the shield crashed on him. He heard the crack of his heart.

**_Howard is always right._ **

 

But then it comes Peter, from space or God knows which dimension. It was a bit unfortunate Tony didn’t meet him earlier, he might had the vigor to try one more time. However, he doesn’t need it now.

**_At least that is what he told himself._ **

He seduced Peter instinctively, Tony always knows how to show his greatest charm. He understand that it is so cheap, and despicable as well. But so what? He is already broken anyway, maybe early as the time he was born he was already damaged and deficient. And now he is just getting a little bit more messed up, really not a big deal. Although he won’t admit it, Tony still needs some love. He needed it to maintain the illusion that he’s fine. He can get beaten, he can be broken, but he will not be defeated. All he needs is a tiny among of warmth to run himself normally, and let those who left he knows he can be fine without them.

**_Of course he is not fine, yet who has ever truly cares about this?_ **

 

Tony nestles and kisses Peter, there is a morbid satisfaction when Peter enters his body and gives him pain and joy. He is needed by someone, though it’s mere sex. At least he is needed and loved at this very moment. Peter is way too careful as if Tony is his lover or even sole mate, but it’s just a one-night stand. Tony cries out with tears when Peter pushes him up to the orgasm, Tony doesn’t understand what’s wrong with him, maybe those are just physiological tears he couldn’t fight back.

**_It’s certainly not, and Tony knows that as well. He simply doesn’t want to admit how much he misses it. Being loved and cared about is just too good to be true._ **

Tony thought this is the end, they will just be colleagues until the next time Tony needs some warmth. Nevertheless, Peter is always unpredictable, he didn’t vanish, and he didn’t go away. He just props his body above Tony’s and buries his head on Tony’s shoulders.

“Tony, I know it is so silly and you probably just want to deal with your physiological needs, but I like you, I really do. So ……uh……I’m thinking……do you want to……God! What am I talking about? I mean I love you, are you willing to start a long term relationship with me?” Tony will definitely see Peter’s face blush if he didn’t buried his head on Tony’s shoulders.

“Uh……? You mean like friends with benefits? Regular ones?” Tony’s genius brain obviously haven’t realize what just happen, God knows how long had he last heard someone said “I love you.”

“What the……No! Is my love confession really that bad? Boyfriend! I want to be your boyfriend!”

Tony looks at the man with innocent puppy eyes in front of him unbelievably, he is quite positive that he heard Peter murmured about” It will be even better if I can be your husband.”

Tony can’t recall what happened next, he might have cried, or maybe not? He don’t want to go through this one more time, Tony can leave without love, but he couldn’t bear to be abandon again.

**_It hurts, it hurts like hell and it never healed._ **

But Peter just stars at him full of expectation, Tony can never say no to this. It is just like that you can’t tell a child who is so looking forward to Santa that Santa doesn’t exist.

**_This will be the last time, I don’t care about this, I simply can’t say no to him._ **

His body reacted before he even notice. Tony heard himself said “Sure.” And then he felt his cheek wetted, now he is definitely crying. What followed next is the storm like kisses and breathe taking hugs (maybe it’s the happiness that make him hard to breathe)from Peter. They fucked twice more that night, or maybe four times? At the end, Tony is flooded by so much pleasure, satisfaction, and happiness that he can’t even think. Tony wake up in Peter’s arms the next morning, uncommonly with no nightmares but a lovely morning kiss. Tony told himself love will only disappoints him, hurts him again and again, yet he desires it in a paradoxical way. Before he wakes up from the dream, Tony lets himself indulge in it. Deep down in his heart, Tony actually trust that Peter is different and he will let the dream go on forever. Tony will never admit that he gave his heart to Peter long ago.

 

And as for Peter? Peter just simply loves Tony.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Starkquill so much that I actually wrote a ENGLISH fic for them!!!  
> Hope you like this short story, please leave a comment if you enjoy it or if you have any advice. I love to read comments so much<3


End file.
